Cancer is the second leading killer in the United States. In order to achieve the National Cancer Institute's (NCI) goal of 50% reduction in cancer mortality by the year 2000, prevention education will need to be accessible to more people. Since it is estimated that over 70% of all cancers are lifestyle or environmentally related, people need to be motivated to change their habits. NCI has an existing outline of a microcomputer based information system called PDQ-Prevention (PDQ-P). It has been created in Hypercard for the Macintosh. The goal os the overall project is to produce an interactive video on cancer prevention based on the presently existing PDQ-P product. The specific aim of phase I is to enhance and test the existing PDQ-P Hypercard prototype. The technical objectives will be to: 1) expand the content of the present product 2) improve the presentation of the material 3) improve the program logic 4) create a prototype Hypercard system 5) beta test in selected community settings